Sarris V
World: Sarris V *'Location:' Core Worlds *'Type:' Major Civilised World / Developing Hive World *'Tithe:' Progena Servitus Materia Sarris V operates an enormous Schola Progenium and Storm Trooper Academy from their own funds. They also tithe a large number of criminal slaves and manufactured goods. *'Population:' 19 Billion 000 000 000 *'Government:' Judiciary Dictatorship. The Planetary Governor holds the seat of the Arbites Marshal and enforces his will according to the strict law of the Lex Imperialis. Currently this office is held by Marshal Markar Hyperboros of the Hyperboros Dynasty. Description A relatively small world in size, Sarris V was one the planets in Sector Deus that was colonised during the Dark Age of Technology. Current records date back to the Great Crusade when it was reclaimed from a triumvirate of powerful warlords and folded into the Imperium. On the edge of the Core Worlds, Sarris V was usually overlooked in favour of the more centralised Troya and Tachion Primaris and thus never developed at the same speed. During the Long Storm of M36 Sarris V fell under the control of a military despot and the planet was heavily damaged during the Belisarian Crusade of M37, but was successfully reclaimed for the Imperium. Over the next few millennia it began redeveloping but still struggled to establish a strengh alongside the great systems of the Core Worlds. Sarris V started to really grow in the latter centuries of M40, leading to great squalor and a rise in crime as the population was forced together with an ever increasing density. The planet began slowly transitioning into a Hive world, and thus it became increasingly difficulty to control the huge city agglomerations. To solve this exploding issue, in 977.M40 the incumbent Governor Fraidan Hyperboros abolished the previously liberal system of government with the approval of the High Lords of Terra and the Sector Lord. He then established a Judicial Dictatorship, giving the Adeptus Arbites total jurisdiction & authority upon Sarris V in exchange for his Dynasty forever holding the position of Planetary Marshal. The Arbites accepted, eager for the resources and support a planet like Sarris V would give their organisation. The burgeoning hives were brought into order by shock maul and jackboot, securing Sarris V's growth and stability for future generations to come. In M41 Sarris V is a world defined by its rulers. Because of their high influence on the Adeptus Arbites have established hundreds of Precincts on the planet and Arbitraters now number in the millions, acting almost like normal enforcers would on other worlds. The planet is also home to the largest Schola Progenium in the sector, an enormous city-sized establishment that schools hundreds of thousands of orphans from their own planet and across the Sector. If any system lacks a Schola or has too many orphans for their Schola to handle, they send their overflow to Sarris V. The world is also home to one of Sector Deus' two Storm Trooper academies. *'Technology:' - Good Sarris V is reliant on imports for their higher technology, but they are capable of locally producing most kinds of common-use technology. *'Military:' Sarris V is protected by a large PDF, however there is bitter rivalry between them and the better-equipped Arbites. Because of recurring riots the Marshal ordered the creation of Arbites Cohorts - massive Arbites formations that are armed with military grade gear and able to put down any revolts. In emergencies they can be deployed even into warzones as effective heavy infantry. Sarris V also has a large SDF of several monitor squadrons, in addition to extensive orbital defences. *'Strategic importance:' Media Sarris V does not serve any critical purpose in Sector Deus, but it is a major planet with a large population and an important tithe of skilled Progena. *'Loyalty:' 75% Squalor, poverty and pollution are taking their toll on the population - civil unrest is common among the people despite their love for the Emperor. Notable locations Sarris V's environment is typical of a developing Hive World. Once it was a fairly verdant temperate world but in the modern day its forests have receded, large wastelands stretching out from around the developing mega-cities as waste and industrial runoff pollutes the environment. The oceans are heavily polluted and natural life can only still be found in great quantity in the equatorial jungles, far from the developing hives. *'Gaitin' - The captial city of Sarris V. Gaitin is the only fully fledged hive world and is home to roughly 200 million souls. It serves as the centre of culture & administrative control, and has a substantial manufacturing industry. Gaitin has the highest Arbitrator to Citizen ratio of any city in the Sector, and houses dozens of precincts. Notable locations in Gaitin: **'Palace of a Thousand Laws' - The fortress-like planetary palace located in the topmost spire of Gaitin. It doubles as an enormous precinct where the Marshal lives, rules and Judges. Lined with thick buttresses, flak towers, defensive guns and void shields, it is a fearsome defensive structure and a symbol of law & order across the planet and beyond. Notable inhabitants: ***'Marshal Markar Hyperboros' - The current planetary governor, member of the Adeptus Arbites and member of the Hyperboros Dynasty. ***'High Judge Fengir Hyperboros' - Sarris V's head lawmaker. Fengir - Markar's brother - currently holds this position and is one of the most influential lawmakers in the Sector aside from Chief Judge Heliostramus. **'Cathedral of Divine Judgement' - The largest place of worship on Sarris V, this vast cathedral often plays host to religious court for crimes against the faith. Notable inhabitants: ***'Cardinal Porthos Jarker' - The head of the Ecclesiarchy in the Sarris System. Jarker is a fiery and heavy handed religious leader who spend much of his younger years as a Judicial Preacher alongside the Arbites. **'Nikran Gunshop District' - A large section of Gaitin's manufacturing district known for its superb close combat weaponry. Sarrisian power-mauls are among the finest weapons produced here and the local Arbites have a contract to receive shipments of them on a regular basis. *'Sarris Schola' - This vast Schola Progenium lies around four hundred miles west of Gaitin, linked to the capital by several enormous transport lines. This enormous Schola has a population in the millions and churns out an enormous number of skilled Progena, which represent a substantial portion of the planet's value to the Imperium. As expected a significant proportion of Sarris' Progena are selected for Arbites induction or induction into one of the planet's many Imperial Guard Military Police regiments. Sarris produces so many Arbitrators that it often exports them, most prominently to Penal Worlds (which are mostly garrisoned by Sarrisian Arbitrators) but also to other Imperial Worlds with a shortage of Arbites personnel. Notable inhabitants: **'Archbishop Zlatan Okravut' - The head of Sarris Schola. Archbishop Okravut served in the Imperial Guard for decades, reaching the rank of Major before transferring to the Ministorum to become a Battle Preacher. After further decades of experience in battle as a preacher of the faith, he finally retired from active combat to become a Drill Abbot in the Sarris Schola. Since then he has risen through the ranks and is now controls the entire Schola. *'Sarris Storm Trooper Academy' - A large wing on the edge of the Sarris Schola that branches into the surrounding wastelands & wilderness. This is one of two Storm Trooper academies in the Sector (the other located on Athena Prime) and only accept in the most martially skilled & obedient Progena from the Schola itself. In the academy they are moulded through a brutal training regimen into the most skilled soldiers humanity is able to produce without extreme augmentation. *'Sarrisian Beaches' - The shores of Kirw (the southern Sarrisian continent) that were abandoned after a catastrophic containment failure in an under-ocean plasma reactor in late M39. The whole area is still radioactive and after millenia of mutation is infested with various mutants, among them the infamous Sarrisian Fleshripper. Other notable planets in the system 'Sarris III' *'World:' Sarris III *'Type:' Hot Death World *'Tithe:' Nix *'Population:' N/A *'Government: '''N/A *'Description:' A small desert world of punishing heat. Sarris III is also home to several species of vicious predator such as the acid-fanged Lashglider and the unassuming Nightmare Scorpion. It is used as a training ground for the Storm Troopers of Sarris Academy. *'Technology:' N/A *'Military:' N/A *'Strategic importance:' Minima Sarris III is a useful training ground but has no important function. *'Loyalty: N/A '''Sarris VI *'World:' Sarris VI *'Type:' Temperate Civilised World *'Tithe:' Agri A substantial amount of the agri produced by Sarris VI helps to sustain Sarris V. *'Population:' 800 million 000 000 *'Government:' Democratic Republic. Sarris VI was able to maintain the 'old style' of liberal democratic rule in exchange for paying tribute to Sarris V. The current governor is the democratically elected Lord Minister Dinaris Pale. *'Description:' A pleasant, green world, Sarris VI has a lush ecosystem and a peaceful civilisation. Though it still has many cities, most of the population live in smaller towns & villages in the rolling countrysides. Sarris VI's largest industry is Agri production, but it also performs large amounts of textile & ration processing. They also maintain strict population controls, not wishing to share the same fate as Sarris V. *'Technology:' - Imperial Though they enjoy a much purer and pleasant ecosystem, Sarris VI pays the price in lower access to technology. *'Military:' Sarris VI has a small & unimpressive PDF which is only useful for quelling any local strife. Against outside invaders it would not expect to hold the line at all, relying upon Sarris V for support. *'Strategic importance:' Minima Sarris VI has only a minor importance to Sarris V itself as a convenient supply of Agri. *'Loyalty:' 90% The much more pleasant living conditions means the population of Sarris VI are much more content, despite the much lower proportion of Arbites forces. 'Sarris XIII' *'World:' Sarris XIII *'Type:' Cold Mining World *'Tithe:' Ferrum Sarris XIII tithes a large amount of raw ore, primarily industrial but also ornamental. *'Population:' 160 million 000 000 *'Government:' Aristocracy. Sarris VIII is ruled by a large number of Noble Dynasties who each rule their own lands with absolute power. *'Description:' Sarris VIII is a chilly grey rock that plays host to enormous mining operations. Most of the population lives in vast subterranean cities where the warmth of the planet's core can reach them, and from these cities enormous mining shafts penetrate deep into the planet's crust. For thousands of years these mines have been owned by Noble Dynasties who work the population harshly to feed their own wealth. These Nobles live in meticulously maintained biodomes on the surface of the world, so they can live in luxury while isolated from their subjects. *'Technology:' - Imperial Only simply, hardy technology is available in the unpleasant underground cities & mines. *'Military:' Sarris VIII's sizeable population of labourers can form an effective militia. But its main standing forces are the House Troops and Mercenaries employed by the Noble Dynasties. *'Strategic importance:' Minima Sarris VIII's exports are enough to keep the Noble rulers in luxury but relative to the Imperium are little more than a drop in an ocean. *'Loyalty:' 80%30% The population maintains a strong faith in the Emperor to keep their spirits up in the harsh mines. However they harbour a great hatred and bitterness towards their Noble rulers. Category:Subsector Deus Category:Planet Category:Imperial World